


Lessons of a Different Kind

by dreadwolftakeme



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwolftakeme/pseuds/dreadwolftakeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela has watched Fenris and Hawke moon over each other for far too long. She takes matters into her own hands, with interesting results. PWP. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly Isabela/Hawke, with Fenris watching. The pretty elf joins in later. ;)

I

 

 

It wasn’t as though Hawke wasn’t doing a good job. On the contrary, Marian’s wicked tongue had a talent for more than just biting sarcasm. However, Isabela was distracted and, for all Hawke’s efforts, she couldn’t keep her eyes off the door.

The pair of them were on the floor in the library, a fur throw and a pile of cushions serving as their bed. Hawke was going to town between the pirate’s thighs, using tongue, lips and teeth to whip Isabela’s blood into a boiling frenzy. The Rivaini would probably have come at least once already had she not been preoccupied with her little plan.

Finally, she heard the sound of a door somewhere in the house and not a moment too soon. Her thighs were aching and her stomach muscles were cramping from being so close to the edge for so long. Hawke was thankfully too preoccupied to notice, so Isabela had the sole pleasure of seeing Fenris’ face as he walked into the library. Green eyes fell upon them and the book he was carrying in his gauntleted hand fell to the floor. The sound made Hawke sit bolt upright in alarm. She froze in horror upon seeing the elf, her face flushing almost as red as her tunic.

“Fenris!” she squeaked. “Maker, I…”

Much to the pirate’s amusement, Fenris seemed just as flustered. Even with his dark complexion, his blush was obvious and his pretty, elven eyes were as round as saucers. It was adorable.

“I… clearly have the wrong day,” he mumbled eventually, his gaze dropping to his feet a touch too late. “Forgive me. Although I could have sworn…” he murmured, and he glanced at Isabela curiously - _suspiciously_. The pirate did her best to look innocent and the elf shook his head. “It is no matter,” he said quickly. “My apologies. I will take my leave.”

Retrieving his book, Fenris turned and made for the door. Isabela’s heart was in her throat. It was all going horribly wrong! However, before he could leave, Marian called out to him.

“Fenris, wait!”

Hesitantly, the elf paused in the doorway, glancing back over his shoulder at the two women. Clearly surprised he’d actually stopped, Marian could only blush and wring her hands. She looked helplessly to Isabela, who flashed the woman her most encouraging smile.

_‘Go on_ ,’ she urged her, silently. ‘ _He’s right there! We both know you want to._ ’

To her surprise and delight, Marian seemed to muster her courage, smiling up at Fenris.

“You don’t have to leave…” she shrugged, shyly. “If you don’t want to, that is.”

Fenris merely blinked in response, the flush on his cheeks darkening. Isabela almost rolled her eyes but she managed to refrain at the last moment. Maker, these two were infuriating! For months she’d watched them dance around each other, trying to pretend their mutual attraction wasn’t written all over their faces. Hawke was too sweet to admit she had it bad for the elf and Fenris was… well, Fenris. She’d tried subtle hints. Then she’d tried obvious hints, making it as plain as the nose on her face that she wouldn’t mind if Hawke made a move on Fenris. Marian had merely laughed her off, however, promising Isabela that she was the only one she wanted. Sweet really, the pirate supposed, but misguided. It wasn’t a crime to want more than one person. On the contrary, Isabela could say from experience that it could be very pleasant indeed.

At this rate, though, they were simply never going to get there. Fenris hadn’t actually answered them, yet she supposed he hadn’t left either. Still, the pirate decided it couldn’t hurt to move things along.

“You know, there’s a bottle of that wine you like on the desk,” she pointed out, and Fenris’s eyes snapped towards her. “Why don’t you have a glass whilst we finish up here? Then, if you want to leave, you can do. If not…” She shrugged, letting a suggestive smile play about her lips. Fenris raised a brow but she could see his mind working as he processed her words.

“I suppose one glass of wine wouldn’t be too much of an imposition,” he replied, with a hint of a smirk. Isabela grinned, her stomach flipping with anticipation. She glanced excitedly to Hawke, who was beaming like Satinalia had come early. The pair of them watched Fenris pour himself a glass of wine and settle into the chair by the desk. His gaze was warm and heavy upon them, reigniting Isabela’s passion.

“Well, then, sweet thing,” she purred, turning to her girlfriend. “Shall we get back to it?”

Marian flushed but she nodded, cobalt eyes bright in the candlelight. She kneeled down before the Rivaini again but Isabela stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Actually, would you mind if I took a turn, beautiful?” she smirked. “Not that I wasn’t enjoying your work!” she added, at the puzzled frown that appeared on Marian’s face. “I simply think you deserve a turn to be pampered.” She winked and Hawke giggled, nodding bashfully.

“How do you want me?” she asked, her tone tentative.

“Lie down,” Isabela instructed her gently. “Let me do the rest.”

She saw Marian’s eyes flicker towards Fenris but the mage nodded and she traded places with Isabela to lie down on the blanket. The elf watched their every move, his gaze intense over the rim of his wine glass. When Isabela rucked up Marian’s tunic, his breath hitched and it was all she could do not to chuckle.

“You must be ready for this, sweet thing,” she murmured, as her fingers began to pluck at the laces of Hawke’s trousers. “I know how hot licking my cunt gets you.”

“Isabela,” Hawke sighed, her long, dark lashes fanning out against her pale cheeks. The pirate took her time in undressing her lover, watching the elf across the room squirming in his seat. When at last she removed Marian’s smalls, Isabela thought Fenris might abandon all pretence and come and join them. Somehow, though, he managed to stay in his seat, his eyes were devouring every inch of creamy, alabaster flesh he could see.

“He’s watching you, lovely,” Isabela whispered in Hawke’s ear. “Make sure you give him your very best show.”

Hawke whimpered. Smirking, Isabela kissed her lover chastely on the cheek before settling herself between her thighs. Marian’s legs were trembling and Isabela stroked them soothingly, pressing a line of kisses up her inner thigh. The scent of her was intoxicating. Her folds were flushed and glistening, and the slightest whisper of Isabela’s breath made the other woman squirm. The Rivaini laughed gently.

“So responsive,” she said, with an admiring sigh, before swiping her tongue along Marian’s seam. Hawke gasped with delight, her back arching off the blanket. Isabela went in again, this time pressing her mouth eagerly up against Hawke’s sex. Her tongue and her lips moved in a slow, teasing rhythm, making Marian writhe and whimper.

“Oh Maker!” she gasped. “Fuck, ‘Bela…”

Her fingers twisted in the blanket, dark tresses tossing back and forth as she squirmed. Isabela glanced up and her eyes met the blistering stare of the elf sitting by the desk. His cheeks were unmistakably pink and he was almost crushing his glass in one, gauntlet-clad hand.

“Again,” he demanded roughly.

Isabela winked at him and she pressed her tongue a little more insistently against Marian’s opening, flicking the tip back and forth. Hawke cursed and ground down, trying to take the slippery intrusion deeper. Isabela, however, moved with her, trailing her tongue up and up until she reached the hood of her clit. Lips parting, she sucked gently and Marian sobbed with pleasure. Her fingers flew to tangle in ‘Bela’s hair and she simultaneously tried to pull her closer and push her away.

“Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!” she chanted. “Please, I need more!”

The Rivaini looked to Fenris, who was biting his bottom lip, pupils blown wide with want. He took a great gulp of his wine, almost choking in his haste to swallow, and set it down on the desk.

“What do you think?” Isabela asked him, sweetly. “Should I give her more?”

Fenris nodded slowly. “Your fingers,” he growled. “Use them.”

Isabela grinned, sliding a hand from the top of Hawke’s thigh to her apex. The woman seemed to sense what was coming, her whole body going rigid with anticipation. Still, she cried out when Isabela pressed two fingers slowly into her heat. Maker, she was wet and the pirate’s own cunt throbbed in sympathy.

Fenris was perched on the edge of his seat. His wine sat forgotten on the desk beside him and he watched with lust-darkened eyes as Isabela started up a slow rhythm. The pirate met his gaze and she held it, smirking as she fucked Hawke wickedly slow with her fingers.

“Faster, ‘Bela,” Marian begged, breathlessly. “Oh Maker, please, go faster!”

It was tempting to leave her hanging, to let Fenris see how beautiful she was when she was truly desperate. But Isabela was growing uncomfortably aroused herself, not to mention impatient and excited at where this little cinch might lead. So she took pity, increasing the pace of hand and lowering her mouth once more to Hawke’s sex. Plump, dark lips closed around the mage’s clitoris and ‘Bela sucked gently, smirking at the helpless whimpers that tumbled like prayers from her lover’s lips.

“Ahhh! Bela! Yes! Oh f-f-fuuuck!”

Isabela chuckled and she hummed gently around the delicate flesh. That seemed to do it for Hawke. Her body went rigid, legs trembling, a beautiful, hoarse cry escaping her throat. The Rivaini looked over at Fenris, who seemed transfixed by the sight. His lips were parted, his breath coming fast and shallow. The breeches that fit him like a second skin did little to hide his arousal. He caught Isabela’s eye and the intensity in his gaze almost stole her breath away.

“Like what you see, elf?” she teased as she straightened up, making a show of licking the wetness from her lips. Fenris’ eyes followed the motions of her tongue and he nodded slowly.

“Very much so,” he rumbled. “If the offer still stands, I think I should like to stay.”

Isabela laughed, trying not to look as gleeful as she felt. “I don’t think you’ll find any objections here,” she purred.


End file.
